


Kicky-Punchy Bitey-Scratchy

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO AU, AU of an AU, Gen, Mafiaverse AU, fight fight fight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes exception to Frederick's idea of an olive branch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicky-Punchy Bitey-Scratchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Set immediately after "And We Are Back To 'Fuck You' ".
> 
> Photo is totally work safe but large-ish, so it's going at the end.

The knife lay forgotten on the edge of the counter as Hannibal vaulted over it. Bowls went spinning onto the floor as his feet caught Frederick square in the chest to send him sprawling.

Frederick could see it coming, but couldn't stop it. The impact sent him crashing back against the wall, tongue caught between his teeth. 

He got up in a single smooth push, slamming his head into Hannibal's chin and pushing him back against the cabinet. He was rewarded with a sharp spate of cursing and a fist to the kidneys. "Fucker!" Frederick spat out. 

Hannibal didn't waste breath answering when Fredrick's fist was coming at his face. He turned just enough to catch it under his eye, Frederick's knuckles skating across his cheekbone and opening the fine cut from just seconds ago. 

The coppery taste of blood was heavy on his tongue as it dripped down his face and onto his suit, and he pulled back to answer to the punch when Will came in between them. 

"All right, you two Alpha assholes!" He shouted. "Enough is fucking enough! Hannibal, bathroom, now!" 

Hannibal followed the pointing finger, disappearing into the downstairs bathroom to check the damage. His cheek and eye were getting puffy, and he probed it gently. Nothing broken, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2drw9rp)


End file.
